


tragician

by lovethevoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Pining, boys pls talk abt ur feelings i beg of u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: never seem to get it right





	tragician

It didn't hurt yet.

Not even as Luis pushed Remington's skirt up his thighs, gripping his flesh hard and biting at his collarbone. Remington sighed, his fingers tangling in Luis's hair. Somewhere between the haze of alcohol and arousal, Remington knew the morning was going to be rough. Until then, they had a motel room to themselves, and it's enough. 

Luis eased him down onto the bed, gentle in contrast to how roughly he was holding him just seconds prior. Remington kept his arms above his head, arching his back and managing a soft "please". Luis shook his head, and Remington's heart dropped just a bit.

"We shouldn't." Luis said as his hands skimmed up Remington's thighs beneath the skirt, close but not close enough.

"I know." Remington answered, sounding calmer than he felt. He looked at Luis beneath his lashes, biting his lower lip and shifting his hips upwards. "But I wanna." He added, watching Luis nearly flinch in response. It felt like control, just for a fleeting moment.

"I do, too." Luis admitted, his eyes travelling the length of Remington's body. His shirt was far too short, riding high up his waist, and his skirt sat low on his hips. Luis leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the tattoo on Rem's left hip, resisting the urge to leave a bruise. "You're drunk, Remington." He murmured against his skin.

"I'd do it sober." Remington breathed. He hoped that was true. He'd only ever let Luis fuck him while he was intoxicated before. It was easier to fall asleep afterwards, rather than staying up and reliving every little kiss and moan and thrust, thinking of Luis's messy hair and dark eyes, leaning over him, a hand wrapped around his throat. 

"I wouldn't." Luis replied. Remington felt the sting of his words, a dull pain in his chest. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, but Luis spoke again before he could even try. "It's not about you." He added quickly at the end.

 _Then who is it about?_ Remington wanted to ask, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew he wasn't ready for that conversation. He wasn't sure he ever would be. "That's okay." He said instead, keeping his tone level. He sat up, scooting to the end of the bed where Luis was standing, slowly wrapping his arms around Luis's waist and pressing his cheek against Luis's abdomen. "If you want to, we should." He whispered.

Luis let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, a hand coming to rest on the back of Remington's neck. "Okay." He said, voice barely above a whisper, nudging Remington away gently. There's a hesitation that Remington barely caught. He wanted to pry almost as much as he wanted to ignore it.

"Okay." Remington repeated softly, laying back against the mattress again. Luis's hands are on his torso, pushing his shirt up until Remington gets out of it himself. Remington goes to pull the skirt off, but Luis grabs his wrist, holding it tight.

"Leave that on, baby boy." He said. Remington didn't know his face could feel any warmer than it already did. Luis's hands roamed absently over his body, dragging his nails lightly down Remington's stomach, hooking a finger into the waistband of the skirt and lifting it. He lets it go, hearing it snap against Rem's hip, and Rem jumps just a bit at the sting, hissing air in between his teeth.

It's over fast. Luis knew him too well by now, and it's not like Remington was particularly hard to predict. He can't bring himself to care when he gets cum on his skirt, and Luis kisses him all over his face, the both of them sharing hard, shallow breaths. Cleaning up is quick, and Luis was asleep before Remington could even begin to sort his thoughts out. 

He laid in the dark room, Luis's arm slung across his waist, his back to Luis's chest. It's nearly too warm, but it's better than nothing. Remington would never complain anyway. He tried to not think of how easily pet names slid from Luis's lips when they fucked, casual, like he used them all the time. Remington figured sometimes is preferable than never. If Remington was just a hint more naive than he already was, he'd think it was love.

Luis treated him like a lover, moreso than anyone Remington's dated before. Still, Luis was exceedingly difficult to read; he was vague about his feelings, skirted around conversations he deemed too personal. Whatever's left of Remington's heart is on his sleeve - surely Luis was aware of his feelings. Maybe he was oblivious, or maybe he just didn't care. Remington couldn't tell what was worse at this point.

Remington fell asleep with his chest constricted and his stomach full of butterflies. The morning came soon, with relentless sun pouring through every crack in the blinds, shining directly onto the bed. Remington squinted against the light, and he could feel the beginnings of a pounding headache already. To add insult, all of his limbs felt heavy, and his ass was already sore from last night.

Luis wasn't beside him. He was across the room, crouched in the floor, a camera clutched in his hands. Remington could nearly trick himself into thinking he's back at home, in his own bed, and Luis was his boyfriend. Reality always set in quick, no matter how hard Remington wished. He sat up but stayed silent, watching Luis adjust settings on the camera.

Luis didn't look up when he spoke. "Hungover?" He asked, but it was less of a question than a statement. Remington laughed and then regretted it.

"Something like that." Remington answered. He was thankful they had the day off. He'd probably just go back to sleep, and Luis would probably leave him. Remington was making peace with that as Luis stood up, coming to sit beside Remington, weighing the sheets down. 

"Wanna see some shots from last night?" Luis questioned, gesturing the camera vaguely at Rem. He sounded excited, and Remington rested his head on Luis's shoulder, sighing.

"Always." He replied softly. 

And just maybe, it was starting to hurt.


End file.
